Beneath These Repulsive Wants
by ljv
Summary: Emmett Cullen was by no means a pervert. He was just innately curious with no judgment whatsoever as to where that curiosity led him. M for language and implications Part 3 up: Old tricks for a new dog from an old vampire.
1. Part 1

**Disclaimer**

* * *

**Part 1**

**ljv**

* * *

_A/N: Funny, I think._

* * *

*****

Bella and Edward had already left. About two hours and fifty-seven minutes ago if one were to be exact. But nobody watched the time; not really anyway. It was just that somehow, someway the ticking of some distant clock seemed more enduring - more important. Somehow... someway. So nobody was really watching, or really caring, but the ticking of the clock... counted. Just counted. But nobody paid attention - at least not really. Not to that clock that kept in time the moments of Edward and Bella's abscence. Since they had left the wedding decorations and the guests. Moved to hide away from werewolves and vampires. Gone to a place where it was only going to be them. Gone on their honeymoon.

Emmett amused himself with the idea. 'Honeymoon.' Or at least with the idea of what type of honeymoon Bella and Edward could have. Normally something like this would be amusing and he snorted as he tried to convince himself of that, but something about it did not feel right. Something about it did not seem funny. Something about it seemed suddenly too real or maybe it just did not feel... actual. Or perhaps just down right absurd.

Yes, Bella and Edward were actually on their honeymoon. Or at least going to. Emmett had to clarify this fact with himself. He had only been trying to wrap his mind around it for the last two hours and fifty-eight minutes. It was such a strange thought - a really strange thought. Strange because well... his sexless little brother was about to introduced into the world of sex. (Whatever sex with a human meant. More specifically, Bella Swan Cullen.) It was almost good that Edward was too far away to hear Emmett's thoughts. The 'strangeness' about his thoughts, if heard by Edward, was enough provokation for one hell of a fight. Probaly because Emmett was having a hell of a time picturing Edward naked but having a harder time picturing a naked Bella right beside him. Maybe he was not imaginitive enough.

It may have been good for him that he could not imagine all of this. Emmett had few memories from being a human. But there was one that never really went away. He lost his virginity when he was thirteen...and the memory sort of lingered... painfully. It was not actually a pleasant memory; a life altering memory, no doubt (at least to a teenaged boy); it was actually one of the most disturbing memories of his entire existence. Emmett furrowed his forehead. There was nothing in the world more graceless than two virgins trying to have sex.

Edward's nonexistent sex life was always a running joke. He knew soon enough that his 'little' brother would 'become a man.' Turning his nonexistent sex life into existence. But all the amusement this thought gave him in the past (even last night this was hilarious) did not come to him tonight. He could never picuture it before and even tonight he still could not see it. It was strange to feel so somber. It just was not him. He disliked feeling this way. He felt a little ridiculous, actually. It was not like Emmett to worry.

For a man that was always so carefree, this worry felt brutal. He was not sure if it was worry exactly; but close. Even though he felt it, Emmett would never admit to anybody what he really felt was terror. Emmett was terrified for his new 'baby' sister; for fragile, human Bella. It was stupid to feel so damn apprehensive. Emmett would have been ashamed to admit the exact nature of his emotions to anybody. But then again, he did not have to.

"Would you like to go hunting?"

Emmett was surprised but did not glance up at Jasper. It was not rare to catch Emmett by surprise but Emmett knew that Jasper must have been watching him for a while. He must have really been distracted. Even Emmett was a better predator than that.

Emmett rose from the couch he was sitting stiffly upon as if in confirmation. He glanced fleeting over into Jasper's golden eyes, which were no doubt the same color as his own.

"Parched." Emmett replied dryly.

Jasper gave Emmett a smile that could have been a grimace. Jasper's eyes darted to the top of the stairs where Alice stood silently. The fluorescent giddiness that had radiated off of Alice all week seemed to suddenly be missing. Her golden eyes were not twinkling but glinted under her furrowed eyebrows.

Emmett smiled at his sister as if ignorant to the atmosphere of the room; as if unaware of his own emotions. "You look just about as dehydrated as us."

Alice moved fluidly down the stairs not really bothering to say anything. She tilted her head upwards to look into Emmett's face. The left corner of her lip twitched briefly. "Just about."

They moved swiftly out of the house and through the forest. They did not even bother to speak. Even though Emmett was not exactly willing to admit it to himself just yet, he knew that this trip had nothing to do with hunting. It was easy enough to lie to himself and he moved forward effortlessly; his brother and sister by his side. Their bodies were tensed as if in hunt but they moved past many animals. Emmett could smell a grizzly about three miles to the east and a black bear a mile and a half to the northwest. He felt his throat burn dimly but, for once, he was not interested.

Hell, the herd of moose to the north was more than tempting; unfairly mouthwatering. Somehow hunting did not seem right tonight.

When Alice stopped, Jasper and Emmett stopped as well.

Alice turned and looked directly into Emmett's face. "It's strange, isn't it?"

Emmett quit lieing to himself. He knew exactly what she was talking about; Edward and Bella and their arrival to Isle Esme. Emmett tried to smile and even to raise his eyebrows in amusement. It was not fooling anybody. He let out a rough grunt abandoning his facade. "Doesn't seem… I don't know… safe… them trying to have… sex."

Jasper folded his arms and leaned against a tree. "I know what you mean."

For a second Emmett felt relief, which was not aided by Jasper's gift but his words. Suddenly his fears did not seem so ridiculous. Then realization set in. This was a conclusion that only gave Emmett more dread.

Alice flitted over to a rather large rock and sat gracefully down upon it. Her forehead was furrowed. "You talked to Edward about," she paused, uncomfortable with the word, " 'it'… last night, didn't you?"

Emmett chuckled in memory of their sex talk. Which was so awkward; so unbelievably funny - at least at the time - because it seemed like a damn joke. "Yeah."

He remember well enough. When Edward asked them about sex, Emmett tried to be...understanding. But damn! It was hard! It was like one of your parents asking you for sex advice. Emmett would have actually been more comfortable if it was Carlisle asking questions about sex than Edward. It was always easier assuming that Edward was as mute to sex as a deaf man is to sound. But those questions - they had been so awkward.

_"How does it feel? - You know," Edward actually looked flustered. (_Which seemed funny as hell at the time._) "what is it like?"_

Thinking about it now, Edward must have had a deeper meaning behind his questions. Last night, Emmett found himself wondering again if Edward had ever masturbated. When that thought ran through Emmett's head last night, it looked like Edward was going to kill him. Tonight, Emmett found himself pondering this with more sincerity. It distrubed Emmett that Edward had no idea what he was getting himself into.

Emmett became suddenly serious again, dropping the memory and looking back up at Alice; questioning. Alice could be unbelievably nosy if she wanted to be. "Didn't you check on us?"

Alice shook her head to the side once. "No. It never occurred to me that I would be so… worried. Besides, I figured it was a boy's night out."

Emmett glanced up into the sky and noted the stars. It was strange to have such a clear night. If only all things could be so clear. "Did you see anything, Alice? You know, about their honeymoon?"

"Nothing concrete." Alice allowed with the smallest amount of frustration. Frustration was far too normal to Alice for Emmett's liking. He had never seen Alice like this before; at least not to this degree. "Edward keeps changing his mind."

The smallest flitter of a smile made its way onto Jasper's lips. "Typical."

Emmett looked back to his sister and away from the skies. "What is his decision now?"

Alice shrugged. Her eyes glittered with the faintest traces of amusement. "Edward is hell bent on protecting Bella…" she trailed off.

"You were going to say something else." Emmett prompted.

"But Bella," she added with some amount of… what was that… pride? "seems just as determined to have Edward keep to his end of their bargain."

Emmett was confused. "They had a bargain?"

Alice sighed out. She glanced at Jasper giving him a guarded look and then one of defeat before looking back to Emmett. "I don't suppose that Edward would want me to repeat anything, but nearly everybody else knows." She said the last part as if it was some sort of justification. But Emmett was not really here to judge or justify morals.

"So they had a bargain?" Emmett paused carefully, casually. "About what?"

Jasper rolled his eyes at his brother. "Bella is very human."

"And very much a teenager." Alice added helpfully.

"And very much hormonal." Jasper concluded dryly.

Emmett understood immediately. No matter his mood, nothing could have stopped him from smiling at that. "Horny then, hmm. I knew I've always liked her."

It was always an interesting contradiction; a confusing puzzle – which of the two, Bella or Edward, who was the predator and who was the prey.

"Well," Alice continued almost bitterly, "she is… stubborn. And Edward… you know how easily he sways to her."

"Really?" Emmett asked, doubtful.

"Well," Alice started out ruefully, "maybe not always right away. But Bella has a way of getting what she wants. You must have noticed?"

"Particularily from Edward." Jasper added darkly.

Emmett did not really consider things like this too often but Alice's point seemed valid. "Fair enough. So our horny little sister is going to seduce our sexless little brother?"

Before Alice could answer, Jasper glanced at his wife. "I thought you said Edward was hell bent on protecting her."

"He is." Alice said gradually. "It is just that protection is up for interpretation."

"What exactly are we interpreting?" Jasper asked warily.

Alice seemed hesitant. "Interpretation on what they decide to do. If they have sex or not."

Jasper reasoned confidently. "Well, the most effective protection would be for Edward not to touch Bella at all."

_Good God. It sounded like they were discussing condoms and STDs._

"I like that idea best." Emmett said decisively.

Both Alice and Jasper looked at Emmett in surprise.

"What?" Emmett exclaimed indignantly.

Jasper concentrated on his brother almost as if sensing the sincerity of the emotion behind his words. "For somebody who gives Edward so much hell about being a virgin, I would think you would being cheering for him to finally get laid."

It took a moment for Emmett to realize that it was anger that tightened in his chest. "It would be a hell of a lot different if Bella was a vampire."

Jasper blinked in surprise at the suddenness of Emmett's emotions. Then sending a wave of calm, Jasper nodded. "I agree."

"But," Alice cut in bitterly… or was it defensively? She still seemed so frustrated it was difficult to tell her emotions. "she isn't. She's human."

"They're not going to actually 'try' are they?" Emmett's question had more disgust in it that he had realized. His emotion actually surprised him. What surpised him more, despite all of Edward's questions, was that Edward might be really having sex... soon. It had never occurred to him that it might actually happen. Emmett tried to picture it again and only got a very distrubing image of Edward breaking one of Bella's knees.

Alice did not really answer him. But her lack of answer seemed to be enough. "That leads us to the other form of… protection. Or our interpretation of it."

Emmett's mouth turned indignant, disbelieving. This time he pictured a broken arm. "He thinks he can control himself?"

"He has done an exceptional job so far." Jasper offered. Even Emmett could sense the doubt in Jasper's voice; that damn reluctance in supporting Edward's control.

Emmett folded his arms across his chest thinking of just how small Bella was. Just how easy it would be to break one of her bones; to tear her delicate skin; to drain her body absolutely dry. Emmett growled. "But Edward isn't a saint. We all know from experience that everybody has a breaking point. Even him."

"He thinks he can control himself." Alice said dully as if reminding herself of another's words.

Emmett snorted. "Do you think Edward will be able to 'control' himself?"

"The future seems solid enough."

"But not for certain." Emmett allowed.

"No," Alice admitted, "nothing is for certain."

Emmett breathed in carefully, considering things over he rather not think of.

Edward had never even had sex before. He thought he could control himself? That thought alone was proof enough to Emmett that Edward really was clueless. Edward did not even know what he was getting himself into. Short of drinking blood, there was nothing else like sex; nothing so primal, so unforgiving, so uncontrollable, so powerful. And Edward was going to experience this power with another body that could be broken with a flick of his fingertip. Breakable Bella.

Emmett ran his fingers through his hair. "Edward is a god-damned one-hundred year old virgin. How can he possible know what he can control? I bet about right now those medical textbooks are coming in handy. The penis goes into the vagina. So simple. What could go wrong?"

Alice bit her lip trying not to laugh. She managed to give Emmett a stern look. Emmett did not care.

Jasper chose to ignore his last commett and promptly answered Emmett's first. "We all know that the blood lust is a greater desire than that of sex. Perhaps control of the one will help him with control of the other."

"But both together?" Emmett countered.

"What do you mean?" Jasper asked carefully.

Emmett looked to Alice for this one. "Bella is a virgin, right?"

Alice nodded her head.

"Virgins bleed. That is fresh blood. No matter how controlled a vampire is, that has the potential to send even the most controlled over the edge."

Jasper looked over to Alice.

She scowled. "Don't ask me for details."

Jasper sighed. "Emmett has a point. How would Edward work around that? I know he acts like he can stand her blood, but we all know it still has an effect on him. It affects us all."

Alice folded her dainty arms over her chest. "Edward has figured it out."

Emmett scoffed. "Really? Because last time I checked, I have seen Edward naked enough times in the locker room to know that he isn't a lightweight. He isn't exactly small. She will bleed."

Alice glared at Emmett. "Do you even have a filter?"

Emmett was not amused. "It is just standard truth. His body is like a rock compared to hers. His size won't help matters. And Bella... she is just so small. I'm sure that includes just about everything else about her."

"I don't like the direction this conversation is going in." Alice said grudgingly.

"But he's right, Alice." Jasper said quietly. "There is no way around it."

Alice was getting exasperated. "Edward has figured it out."

"And how is that?" Emmett pushed.

"Edward wouldn't like it if I told you."

Emmett scowled. "Right now, I don't give a damn what Edward thinks. If he is putting our sister in danger I will go down there and bring her back, myself. I need reassurance that Bella will be okay."

Alice glanced at Jasper before looking back at Emmett. She sighed in defeat. "Water, Emmett."

Emmett raised an eyebrow.

Alice expanded the concept. "Water will wash away the blood. Not all sex has to start on a bed."

For a moment Emmett felt embarrassment because Emmett had swam at that beach. He knew exactly was Alice was talking about. Damn, this was really going to make it hard to look at it the same way again. "Oh."

"Besides," Alice smiled lightly at Emmett's embarrassment, "It is not like he has to breathe."

Emmett wasn't listening. "Wait. Hold-up. Water washes away lubrication. Bella is a virgin. That is really going to hurt her."

Alice rested her fingertips and her forehead and closed her eyes shaking her head. "Emmett, you are really thinking too far into this. There is more than one way to do something. Just believe me when I say he has considered and figured it out, okay."

This did not consolidate Emmett. "Edward is still and idiot and a virgin who has no idea what he is doing. And Bella is just going to follow him like a stupid lamb. He is going to kill her."

"He is doing everything he can not to."

"Then, he _probably _shouldn't have sex with her then. Obviously he isn't do everything he can to protect Bella."

Alice let out a frustrated sigh. "Emmett..."

Emmett ignored Alice's exasperation and was already focusing on something else she said. "Suppose he can handle the blood-lust. But what about Bella's strength compared to his."

"He has had to deal with Bella's weakness for nearly a year and a half now." Jasper answered slowly. "He knows better than any of us just how much she can take."

"He doesn't even know what his body will be able to handle! How can he anticipate the reaction of hers? Besides, I don't know if you remember, Jasper, but it is almost too easy to kill a human."

"There is only one way that they can find out if they can handle it... together." Alice said insistently.

"Yes," said Emmett sarcastically, "I can't wait for the phone call from Edward telling Carlisle that he has broke Bella's pelvic bone. There is no better way to find out if their body's can handle sex than that."

"Don't be so damn crude, Emmett." Alice scolded.

"He could seriously hurt Bella."

"We don't know that." Alice pleaded.

"Don't we?" Emmett raised an eyebrow. "Not only do virgins bleed, Alice. I know for Bella that it is probaly going to hurt like hell when he enters..." Emmett stopped seeing the look on Alice's face.

Jasper was talking again. "That pain would be present whether Edward was a human or not."

"Yes," Emmett allowed, "But humans are made of flesh. Edward, at least in comparrison to Bella, is made of stone. Material difference, at least I imagine, will have an effect."

Alice's face furrowed as if not really willing it accept Emmett's observation but not having a choice but to go with it.

"Also," Emmett continued, "I can't speak for you Alice, but I know well enough for you women, that sex can hurt no matter how well... practiced you are at it or not."

Alice shrugged. "Fine. I'll give you that. But these things are standard with humans too."

Emmett was actually becoming frustrated at Alice for her defense of Edward. "Edward is also about five thousand times stronger than Bella."

"Edward is use to controlling his strength." Jasper stated smoothly.

"What about the strength of things he can't control?"

"What things?" Jasper asked.

"Suppose that Edward manages not to tear her skin, drink her blood, or break any of her bones, do you actually think the muscles of her body will actually be able to handle his ejaculation?"

"Emmett!"

Emmett did not even consider that he was going too far with this conversation; that there was a line that he should not cross -that he had already crossed that line.

Emmett snorted. "Don't be so coy, Alice. Everything about our bodies is stronger. That includes our ejaculations. Is there any possible way that Bella's body can handle that? Will the force tear right through her?"

"Emmett," Jasper said calmly, "You need to relax."

"Then there is the temperature. Don't humans get frostbite? Or at least a cold burn?"

Something about the thought behind Emmett's words distrubed Alice. She twitched. "I don't want to think about that."

Judging by the look on Alice's face, Emmett could see what bothered her. Or at least he think he could. The thought running through Emmett's mind was where Bella would get frostbite. In truth, the possible places were places that Emmett had never wanted to think about on Bella. Then, of course, nobody seemed willing to consider anything about the sex. The ejaculation sounded silly. But Emmett knew damn well that it was unavoidable. Even if it did not tear through Bella, it was going to be cold. Probaly like ice water. Emmett was not a doctor but somehow did not think that could be very healthy for a woman's body.

Emmett was still frustrated. "I can't believe that Edward is going to put Bella in that type of danger. Why can't he just change her first?"

"Because," Alice answered stiffly, "she wants a physical relationship before she becomes a young vampire. You remember being young, Emmett. The blood lust was so strong there was hardly any room in your body for any other types of desires."

"Edward was right." Emmett shook his head. "Bella has no concept of self-preservation. None at all. She is willing to toy with death just to find out what sex is like. I hate to admit it, but that really isn't worth the risk. Edward just might accidentally drain her dry. But then again, he is the idiot that encourages her."

"Ultimately," Alice said with finality, "It is their decision. There is not really anything we can do about it."

Emmett groaned. "I can't see the future, Alice. But I know enough about Edward to know what will happen if something does go wrong. If something doesn't go to plan. There is nothing more miserable than a miserable Edward. And we have to deal with it."

"What do you suggest we do then, hmm? Beat Edward and Bella to Isle Esme? Ruin their vacation? Call Edward and tell him not to have sex? We don't even know how this will turn out. We don't have the right to stop them from doing what they want."

Emmett's massive shoulders tensed. "We have a responsibility to our sister. To protect her."

"You're right." Said Alice decidedly. "We have a responsibility to Bella. We are protecting her right in making her own choices even if they do not seem wise to us. They are her decisions and not ours."

Emmett turned his head away from his siblings. "I don't like this."

"But it isn't our choice." Alice soothed.

Emmett knew Alice's words were right. He knew that he could not protect his baby sister from her husband. Knew that the lion would do everything he could to become the docile lamb. He feared that it would never be enough.

_-fin-_

* * *

_A/N: This story was annoying and I just wanted to get it written and done with. You know the standard read and review plea._


	2. Part 2

**Disclaimer

* * *

**

**Part 2**

**ljv

* * *

**

_A/N: Rewrite:_

_To TheMalfoyLady, as you originally requested…. .

* * *

_

*****

Let it be known that even though Emmett Cullen's train of thought was…_unique,_ he was by no means a pervert. He was just innately curious with no judgment whatsoever as to where that curiosity led him. Most often times, however, such curiosity brought him out in the middle of the forest initiating questionable conversations with people who would rather be doing anything but 'talking about it.' '_It'_ being, of course, the focus of Emmett Cullen's curiosity. _It_, being in this case, the pregnancy of Bella Swan.

Being mauled by a bear, rescued by a vampire, and then turned into one of the undead had taught Emmett to suspend a great deal of his disbelief. When he had first learned of the existence of werewolves he had taken that in stride. Odd as it may seem to him that one man (or woman) may transform in a split second into a hairy, drooling, and smelly beast, Emmett Cullen was hardly one to judge. After all, he drank blood just to survive, had a father that was well over 200 years old, a mother that had killed herself and was still able to talk about it, had a brother that _was_ a 100 year old virgin, had an impossibly hot wife who an affinity for impossibly hot cars, a sister who knew what he was going to do before he was going to do it, and another brother that knew everything he was feeling. Nothing, however, really could have prepared him for the pregnancy of Bella Swan, or rather Cullen, the youngest of all of his siblings.

Emmett understood well enough that the penis went into the vagina and sometimes a baby came out. What he did not understand, and he had considered this in detail, was how an undead penis could go into a living vagina and a baby still could come out. It did not seem possible. On the most basic level, the fact that a vampire was even capable of having sex with a human without ripping them apart was quite remarkable. The ability for a male vampire to impregnate a human female had been quite the revelation, forcing Emmett rethink all that he thought he understood about his body. The human female's ability to harbor such a creation in her body had been another stumbling block Emmett had yet to get over. Finally, what did a half vampire, half human baby mean? On some level, Emmett was unsure whether he wanted to know the answers to all these questions.

Admittedly everybody (everybody being his family and a pack of werewolves upon the La Push Reservation) had their opinion about the fetus in Bella's womb. Including Emmett. Yet, because he could hardly resist the temptation and Edward was finally alone Emmett figured he may as well self impose his curiosity upon the source. The source being in this case the man who knocked up his little sister. It was possible, Emmett admitted, that his timing was a little off – perhaps even down right inappropriate. Edward was in one of his _moods._ Experience had taught Emmett to stay clear of him in such _spells_. But Edward was his brother. He would (eventually) understand. Luckily for Emmett, he knew his brother well. So it did not, despite Edward's attempts to mask his scent, take him long to find him perched moodily in a large tree.

"You know," Emmett stated casually, staring calmly up at the moody statue of his brother, "you look like shit."

Though he always enjoyed an insulted look upon Edward's face, Emmett actually meant what he said. Edward, while not in need of a shower, had not drunk or changed his clothing in a few days. His clothes were wrinkled, the bags under his eyes were a fantastic shade of purple, his hair was sticking on end from how many times he had ran his fingers through it, and there was a smear of dirt upon his nose from where he had run his rubbed his fingers in one of his fits of frustration.

Edward did not look down up at his brother, did not even make any movement to acknowledge his presence.

Emmett did not really mind. He had expected this.

"So," Emmett continued stepping forward and leaning upon the tree across from the one Edward was perched upon, "you're going to a be a daddy, huh?"

When it came to being politically correct Emmett had the tendency to be a little inept. But the words worked, like he knew they would, like a charm.

"Get out of here, Emmett."

Emmett smiled slightly. "If I don't?"

When Emmett received no response. He chuckled. He did not need to be Alice to see how this game was going to be played out. Not having the ability to read minds or emotions he would have to do this the hard way. While beating the hell out of his brother sounded like a good time, (and it honestly did), Emmett doubted it would be very effective. Edward was a bit more emotional than most and would not take kindly to have the crap beat out of him when he was already having one of the worst weeks of his existence.

So Emmett began to mentally sing loudly and off key, confusing words, and intermixing melody of the 100 greatest songs of 1980s. All of this was done within the safety of his own mind – because he doubted that _anybody _would want to listen to him sing. From time to time he would tap his shoe to the mental beat and bang his head back against the tree enjoying the way the leaves rustled when he did so.

"Will you shut up?" Edward snapped, bringing black gaze downwards.

Emmett looked up at him innocently. "I'm not saying anything." A grin, despite his best efforts, broke through. "I'm just _thinking_."

"Well, quit it."

Emmett shook his head. "No can do, brother. You know how it is – having a song stuck in your head."

"You're just doing that to be an ass. Do us both a favor and leave."

Emmett responded with a chuckle. "Well you could fight me and force me out of here, if you want. That is not going to happen though. You haven't fed since you've been home. You don't even have enough strength to take on Esme in a fight if you wanted to and you know it."

Edward scowled which amused Emmett. While pissing Edward off was not particularly difficult, it was always fun.

"You're melodramatics are not helping anything." Emmett continued with an edge of admonishment to his voice, really enjoying, for once, acting as the more mature brother of the two. "It is actually getting very annoying."

Edward looked away from Emmett and continued brooding in silence.

Emmett tried very hard not to roll his eyes. "As I was saying…"

"I don't want to hear it, Emmett!" Edward snapped. "And you are the last person I want to talk about _anything_ with. So just leave."

Emmett expected as much, but he was not about to stop. Forever being stuck as a teenager, Edward was inclined to irrational and violent moods. It was unlikely he was ever going to grow out of it.

"It really isn't necessary to be such and asshole, you know. Besides, I'm not really here to comfort you."

Being physically the youngest, Edward was use to being babied and use to having members of the family attempt to comfort him. Brief confusion flittered across Edward's face before it took on concentration.

Emmett tapped the side of his knowingly. "You think somebody sent me to come and get you? Not the case. It is actually kind of _nice_ having you out of the house. We can only take so much of your sulking."

Edward considered Emmett silently before he dropped swiftly to the ground. He straightened up so that he was as close to eye level with Emmett as possible. "Then why are you here?"

"For my own curiosity." Emmett stated with a shrug, quite pleased to have gotten Edward off of his perch.

Edward raised a disdainful eyebrow. "Will you leave if I tell you what you want to know?"

The larger man nodded. "Of course."

Edward seemed to consider this before nodding once. "Fine. Ask away."

Well, since he giving permission…

"Alice, Jasper, and myself had an interesting conversation after you and Bella left for your honeymoon."

Edward became guarded. "Emmett…"

"I won't leave otherwise, Edward."

Edward let out a frustrated groan. "What about my honeymoon?"

It was necessary to proceed carefully from here. Sometimes dealing with Edward was like with explosive materials. Words had to be measured in the effort to stop them from blowing up in your face.

"Well, about your honeymoon."

"Emmett…"

"Hey," the bigger man interjected, "give me a chance."

Edward looked doubtful but waited for Emmett to continue.

"We were wondering about the sex part of it."

Complete surprise spread across Edward's face before he twisted his expression into a glare. "What the hell is wrong with you, Emmett?"

There were many things wrong with Emmett Cullen but he could not see what that would have to do with this conversation.

Edward glared, apparently hearing Emmett's thoughts by the exasperated expression on his face. "What goes on between Bella and myself is nobody else's business."

"No," Emmett countered, "it kinda is."

It occurred to Emmett that this _may_ have been the wrong thing to say when he found Edward on top of him trying to dig his eyes out of their sockets.

Physically, Edward really was weak and hardly inflicting any damage. Emmett knew better than to reach out and touch him. Emmett figured it was good for Edward to work off some of his anger by trying to kill something.

After about five minutes of half-hearted wrestling on Emmett's part, he decided that he had had enough. "Edward, don't be mad. That came out all wrong. Just listen to me. Read my thoughts, you know I didn't mean it like that."

Edward had yet to cease trying to mutilate Emmett's face. Emmett, becoming quiet bored, threw Edward into a tree, cracking it in half and leaving a very confused looking Edward sitting on the ground.

Emmett stood, dusting himself off. "Don't try to kill me again. Jesus, I just wanted to ask you some questions."

"That is none of your business!" Edward growled.

"We have a pack of werewolves that are about to declare all out unholy war on our family's ass. Not to mention your wife is sitting at home barely able to move. And you're right Edward, what goes on between you and Bella really should not be anybody else's business. But as things are right now, it _r__eally is_ the family's business to know, considering it affects all of us."

Edward did not look happy, but he no longer looked angry either. He stood slowly his mouth drawn into a reluctant line.

"I suppose I want to know," Emmett said carefully, "how you managed not to kil… I mean… hurt Bella when… well… you know."

Edward did not respond right away, but when his did, his voice was guarded and pained. "Who said anything about not hurting her?"

Emmett was already sick of having this argument with Edward. He justified it anyway. "Having a baby is not usually considered harm. Bella doesn't think so and you shouldn't either. You need to really stop thinking that."

"Before that." Edward snapped. "Quit assuming you know what I am talking about. Before we even knew she was pregnant, there were other kinds of harm."

A knot twisted in Emmett's stomach. "Like what?"

"Every inch of her skin," Edward began slowly, reluctantly, "There were bruises in the exact shape of my hands. Indentations in her skin that curved with my fingertips. She could barely walk… afterwards."

Emmett wasn't really sure what to say to that. Normally he would smirk (and he really wanted to right then – _really bad_) and provide a perverted comment. By the look on Edward's face he knew that perhaps in this case it would not work. Fortunately, Emmett did not have to say anything. Edward was not done.

"Some of them turned such an ugly color on her skin. And it was her entire body too… just everywhere… and all of it was my fault. Sometimes I think of how little strength would have been required to break her bones or crush her face… just a little more…"

Emmett was becoming slightly exasperated. It was the same story that Edward had been telling everybody since he got home. "You're torturing yourself, Edward. Stop it. It is getting ridiculous."

Edward raised his head and glared up at his brother. "Bella is going to die because of me."

"Of course she is." Emmett stated simply. "But we all knew that from the first day you met her. Only now she is going to die from… well… sex, or rather, the product of sex instead of having all the blood drained from her body. To be honest though, she really didn't pick a bad way to go."

Edward looked Emmett with disgust clouding his features. Outrage infused within his voice. "She didn't pick a bad _way_ to go? Are _you_ insane? That… that _thing_ is destroying her from the inside out!"

"That _thing_ is your baby. And it is in the nature of fetuses in general to act as parasites to their mother. Your baby is just…" Emmett flitted his hands loftily as if searching for the right word. "accelerated."

"Don't you ever call that monster my baby!"

Emmett let out a low sigh. "I really did not come here to argue about the nature of the fetus with you. I just wanted to know how you managed to control yourself enough to get her pregnant in the first place."

"I don't know what you mean, Emmett. I have spent every moment with Bella working on my control. Our honeymoon was just a testament to it."

"Ok… well," Emmett paused, gauging the expression on Edward's face carefully, "don't take this the wrong way or anything, but I've thought through the mechanics of… your control. And… well… I don't really see how things could have worked."

The hand motions on Emmett's part were honestly not a conscious action.

Emmett was sure if Edward could blush he would have; partly because of anger, but mostly because of embarrassment.

"This isn't a conversation I want to have with you, Emmett."

"I'm not asking for details… just the mechanics."

Edward's forehead furrowed in disbelief as his jaw dropped slightly. "They are the same damn thing!"

Emmett considered this for a moment before he shook his head. "No, not exactly. It's not like I am asking how she sounded or how she felt or anything like that."

"You're absolutely disgusting. You know that right?"

"Well, damn it, Edward! I want to know how you managed not to kill her. You get enough momentum with our bodies and you could have ripped right through her. I find it amazing that you managed not to. It would have been like a jack-knife through butter. Was she on top the entire time or something?"

"Emmett, I am really not going to talk about this with you, okay. It isn't any of your business and it_ never _will be." Edward was already turned around and walking into the trees.

Emmett fidgeted. He really did not want to bring this up, but he blurted out before he even bothered to think to stop himself. "What's this I hear about a broken headboard?"

Edward's back tensed, turning completely around to face Emmett. "Tell Alice to mind her own damn business. Besides if you are so concerned about the _mechanics_ of Bella's and my sex life, why didn't you just ask her? She doesn't seem to have any problem sharing the details of my life."

"Already did." Emmett shrugged. "She didn't tell me much more than something about feathers and a broken headboard."

"Well from that information you can surmise all by yourself just how certain mechanics work."

"Not really. There are a lot of ways to break a headboard." A vivid thought concerning Rosalie flitted briefly through Emmett's mind. An entire list of methods of breaking a headboard compiled itself in Emmett's head, including various forms of restraints, toys, to just good old fashioned romping. Emmett thought of all of this before Edward had the chance to really start to look murderous.

"You're disgusting." Edward stated. "You really are."

"Huh?"

Edward still looked vaguely disgusted.

Emmett frowned, continuing with his train of thought. "Well, there are a lot of ways to bring feathers into sex too though."

Something akin to choke caught itself in Edward's throat.

"Can't you just drop it?"

Honestly, Emmett really did not hear him. "I know there are a whole bunch of exotic birds on that island. Some of them have some pretty intense looking feathers. I wonder if…"

"Damn it, Emmett. Why do you have to make this so complicated?"

"Edward," Emmett said, his eyes suddenly becoming large, "do you remember that blue bird on the island with feathers that are about two feet long?"

In retrospect Emmett really should not have been as surprised as he was to find his face suddenly being stuffed into the ground and Edward screaming something about how it really was not any of Emmett's damn business and what a bastard he was. But Emmett was surprised. He really was enjoying the direction the conversation was going in.

A minute or two later, Edward had finally let go and Emmett rolled on his back to breath in some fresh air while grinning toothily up at his brother.

"Too much?"

Edward snorted. "You think?"

Emmett shrugged and pushed himself up into a sitting position. "So I take it you don't plan on answering that particular question, then?"

"No."

"Well," Emmett stood, "I guess I will be off then."

Emmett had gotten far more out of Edward than he originally anticipated.

"You know, relieve Rosalie of her guarding duties."

The words were out of Emmett's mouth before he could stop himself.

Edward's face darkened. Leave it to him to hold a grudge. It was stupid to mention Rosalie at all in front of Edward. Emmett tensed, berating himself as he waited for the words he knew were coming.

"You could have helped me." Edward's voice was bitter and accusing. "Still could if you wanted to."

Of course he could have, but helping Edward over Rosalie would have been a serious cock block. Besides, Emmett had his own reasons from protecting Bella from Edward.

Edward furrowed his forehead in disgust, hearing Emmett's partially formed thoughts. "How long are you going to be Rosalie's lapdog?"

Emmett did not like the sudden turn of conversation. "You would be killing your own child, Edward."

"That thing," Edward hissed, "is not a child. It is a goddamned monster! And it deserves to be killed."

Emmett's eyes widened, taken aback his brother's words.

"You couldn't possibly know if…"

"Not know!" Edward raged. "Have you seen my wife? Have you not smelt her blood? Listened to her heartbeat? She is dying! Don't pretend you didn't notice. And if it wasn't for your wife…"

"Leave Rosalie out of this." Emmett growled. The last thing he would stand was Edward placing blame on his wife. That he would not stand for. As far as Emmett was concerned, Rosalie was enduring a lot just to protect Bella.

"Rosalie is the reason we are here in the first place."

"It is not Rosalie's fault that you knocked your wife up, you self-righteous prick."

"But your wife wants a child so damn bad, she is willing to let Bella die for it."

Emmett's mouth dropped. "Is that what you think? Are you really that much of a bastard?"

Edward glared maliciously down at his brother. "That is what I think. Don't pretend that I can't hear your precious wife's thoughts."

Emmett was having a very difficult time stopping himself from ripping out Edward's throat.

"Don't make my wife the villain. Her actions mean a hell of a lot more than her thoughts. She isn't forcing Bella to do anything. Hasn't convinced Bella to do anything. Hasn't manipulated her in any way. A lot more than I can say for you. Bella asked her for help because she was scared of you. " He paused elaborate on the insult. "Scared of her own husband. And you are just too self-absorbed to see it."

"Bella doesn't know what is best for herself. She is only eighteen."

Emmett was having a hard time believing what he was hearing.

"You're not her father, Edward. Stop acting like you are. If she is such the child you think she is, you should have never married her. "

"I didn't mean it like that!"

"That's how it sounded." Emmett hissed. "Old enough to have sex with but to young to decide what to do with her own body."

"Bella is killing herself. I need to be there to protect her. I swore to her father that I always would. Even if she needed to be protected from herself."

"What about if she needed protection from you?"

Edward's mouth opened but no words came out.

His nostrils flared and he lowered his head dangerously. "Take that back."

Emmett stood defiant. "The hell I will."

"Take that back!"

Just a moment ago, Emmett was as pleased as he could be, considering the circumstances. Now he wanted nothing more than to destroy his brother where he stood.

"Just because you think you can control yourself from drinking her blood does not mean you're still not a danger to her. She is capable of deciding things for herself, but nobody would ever no that by the way you…"

"Shut up! You have no right to say that, Emmett. You do not understand. You have no idea what I went through to get Bella. You do not know how much I sacrificed just to be with her."

"Do you even consider," Emmett hissed back, "what she sacrifices to be with you?"

"Of course, I do! And if she asked me I would do anything for her."

"She is asking you to let her have this baby."

"That's not the same!"

"How is that not the same? She is giving up ever seeing her father and her mother ever again. She is giving up her entire family for _you_. The very least you could do for her is to let her have her child."

"That _thing_ is not a child!"

"That thing is your child, Edward!"

Edward stared open mouthed at his brother. Both glaring a deadly promise into each other's eyes. Then suddenly Edward crumpled to his knees and put his head in his hands.

"You don't understand, Emmett."

"What don't I understand?" Emmett glared down at his brother. "Tell me! I do not understand what is so difficult about allowing Bella to make her own choice."

Edward raised his gaze imploring up to Emmett.

"That thing growing within in Bella is apart of me. And that is what I am so afraid of. I am afraid of what I am. I'm a killer Emmett. It is what I am designed to be. I am afraid of what that … that child _will be._ I have committed so many sins, I am so afraid of what I have done, I am afraid that I will never deserve anything so precious as my own child, and I am afraid that Bella will have to pay the price for it."

Emmett ran his fingers through his hair. "That... child is independent of your sins."

"You don't know that!"

"I know," Emmett countered, "that no child is born with the sins of their father. Not even yours."

"That _thing _won't even be human. You can't assume anything about it."

"I know the child's parents and I know the father of that child is nowhere near as unforgivable as he thinks he is."

"Emmett..."

Emmett had already left, racing through the trees, towards a family and future that both seemed suddenly uncertain.

*****

* * *

_A/N: Part 3 should be up sometime later this week. ; ) Review!_


	3. Part 3

**Disclaimer

* * *

**

**Part 3**

**ljv

* * *

**

_A/N: This chapter is dedicated wholeheartedly to Feng Yue. You wondered how Emmett would view the relationship between his half-breed niece and the reservation werewolf. Well considered it Emmett Cullen has._

_Some old tricks for a new dog from a well aged vampire. _

_Without anymore of my blabbering.... on with the story._

_

* * *

_

*****

To the best of Emmett Cullen's estimations, Jacob Black had the worst case of blue balls on the planet. Perhaps even the worst case in the Cullen family's extensive history. Given that history, such a statement was not to be taken lightly.

Edward Cullen, resident mind reader and music prodigy, had managed to remain a virgin for over just one hundred years. A considerable amount of time, particularly when that time was spent surrounded by some of the world's finest examples of female and male specimens who were, often times, more than willing to bed him.

Carlisle Cullen, a man of impeccable virtue and control, was never one to speak much about his personal or sexual life. This left Emmett Cullen's knowledge on such matters limited. However, just about a century worth of observations, conversations, and a handful of awkward moments, Emmett was able to deduce that Carlisle had remained a virgin until he met Esme Cullen. It was a rough time window, suggesting that Emmett's father had not gotten laid for nearly 200 years: a Herculean feat that easily overshadowed Edward's self-inflicted celibacy. Given the Carlisle's control and history of self-depreciation such behavior was not entirely unexpected.

Then there was, of course, Rosalie Hale. Who, as Emmett understood it, had been somewhat of a prude before she had met him. A title that Emmett could not, for the existence of him, associate her with. So he just took her word for it. Without taking into account her traumatic human death, she had not been with a man until him. While she had not waited nearly as long as either Carlisle of Edward, she _had_ waited.

It was hard to say how long Alice had waited, or even if she waited at all. Knowing next to nothing about her human life, Alice had always just _known _her future. Jasper had always been a part of her existence. The specifics of such a relationship Emmett had a hard time comprehending. Frankly, that was how he preferred it.

Jasper had been in the company of some very beautiful killers in his formative years that gave him more power than any newborn vampire could have ever hoped for. Though Jasper had never spoken of his fighting days specific detail, Emmett was sure power and pleasure came to him in more ways than one. Emmett doubted the Alice was Jasper's first physically, but he also knew enough to understand that Alice was Jasper's_ only _in a way that mattered above all else.

Bella had, quite literally, almost killed herself just to have sex with Edward. Something Emmett still hadn't quite gotten over just yet. That was, of course, another story onto itself.

Esme, while an extremely patient woman when it came to any of the family's disputes, had been quite taken with Carlisle. From the small amount of information Edward would share, Emmett figured out that Carlisle was too much a gentleman to pursue Esme right after her death and the death of her son. This left Esme with no choice but to push Carlisle in the right direction. This being another series of mental images that Emmett Cullen would be happier existing without.

Dead or alive, hot or cold, Emmett Cullen's blood was still _very _red. While he knew there was only one girl in his future, there had been many girls in his past. When he had first laid eyes on Rosalie, she had been the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. Had it not been for the unbearable burning in the back of his throat from blood-lust, he was not sure he would have been able to control the other lust that tightened his lower stomach and groin.

Then finally there was Nessie Cullen; a child in a woman's body who was too curious for her own good. The only child of Edward and Bella Cullen, she had grown up fast and pretty. Her body and mind, a lately her hormones, had matured to the age of an eighteen year old girl. She was willful with a wild imagination, an insolent little mouth, a devious and sometimes crazy mind, a supernatural ability to put her thoughts in your head, and had two large brown eyes focused directly on Jacob Black. A battle that all the men in her life had feared from the moment she was born, including said victim, Jacob Black, was finally beginning to take place.

Such a poor helpless mutt Jacob Black had become. He had no idea what hit had him. He had left for a college education. Leaving Nessie behind, who was still by all appearances, a little girl, only to come back to have the little girl not so little any more. In retrospect, Jacob wouldn't have been able to fight it even if he was prepared. But oh, he was trying. Had Emmett been able to get past his amusement, he would have sincerely felt pity for the werewolf.

Emmett Cullen was getting away from his point however. Jacob Black's balls were frightening blue. Given this morning's events they could only be that much bluer.

Edward Mason Cullen was over-protective by his very nature. This being a very apparent fact when his lovely wife, Bella when was but only a clumsy human school girl. When Bella no longer needed to be protected from sharp objects, Edward had focused his concern to Nessie. While his daughter did not need to be stopped from tripping over air, Edward felt it his duty to protect her from the wandering thoughts of the un-fairer sex. A considerably difficult mission when taking into account that it took _far _less than an imprint to make a man's blood boil when it came to Renesme Cullen.

While Jacob was off getting a higher education, Edward was combating all who dare let their eyes linger for a moment too long on his precious daughter. If at all possible, Edward was becoming a little more uptight than usual seeing as the stick up his ass (Emmett's raw interpretation of it, anyway) was almost going into his brain. Turns out that gazes are just as hard to battle as air. The gazes were becoming so frequent; Edward did not like to let Nessie out of the house without a supervisor. This being done, not because Nessie was incapable of defending herself, far from it, actually. But rather Edward put his precautions into place with respect towards Nessie's developing curiosity towards her quickly changing body and her sudden attraction to the musky scent of human men (both for blood and other things Nessie hardly knew herself).

To completely understand the situation, it must be stated that Nessie was about as bull-headed as her mother, if not more so. So it was not a surprise to anybody in the household (except, of course, for Edward) that Edward's little girl had become defiant and rebellious. Edward's leash was short but Nessie was an opportunist and when Jacob Black walked back through the door for the first time in nearly three and half years, her eyes had glinted with more than the pleasure of seeing an old friend.

As it were, Jacob Black was only but a man, thrown into supernatural circumstances. This is stated in the most literal fashion (with a slight disregard to his ability to transform into a giant wolf at will). It was obvious to everybody in the household (except for Edward) that Nessie had been pushing thoughts into Jacob's mind from the moment she got him alone in a room. This is where all the trouble started. Edward heard these thoughts, heard them before they had a chance to become an action, and predictably over reacted when he learned the exact contents of them. So Jacob had not really done anything to deserve the wrath of Edward Cullen. However, Edward Cullen did not really care.

While Esme was lecturing Nessie on abusing her power, (for the fifth time that week) Emmett along with Bella, Jasper, and Carlisle fought to keep Edward from ripping a new hole in Jacob's anatomy. Jacob attempted to explain himself to Edward but had wisely high tailed it out of there after a particularly detailed and gruesome threat relating to Jacob's genitals escaped Edward's mouth. Nessie, through it all, looked strangely smug.

This was not even the first time such an occurrence had happened. Since Jacob had been home (less than a week) it had happened a grand total of five times. Each time, Jacob was threatened the removal of an appendage that he would miss dearly. Previous threats aimed at his right arm, an index finger, an eye, and an ear, respectively. This time was unique, however, in being that Edward had only threatened Jacob's genitals; the Holy Grail of all appendages.

One must consider all of these facts when one is on such a mission as the one Emmett Cullen was pursuing at that very moment.

Emmett found himself on a worn trail connecting the Cullen family's hunting grounds to La Push territory following Jacob's familiar scent. He had sent himself on said mission to retrieve his smelly friend. Because throughout all of the chaos, Emmett had no idea what it was that had ran through Jacob's mind. Usually dissecting another person's thoughts were of no concern to him, but taking into consideration the threats made to Jacob's manhood, it was definitely worth his while.

Emmett stopped when the trail stopped and looked around.

"Tell me you brought some shorts with you."

The vampire turned, smiling widely at the sight of his very naked friend, partially obscured by a bush.

"Course." Emmett reached into the small bag he had attached to his hip and pulled out a pair of shorts. "Wouldn't want you walking around this forest indecent now would we? Or want anything hanging out in the open where it could easily be cut off?"

Jacob grumbled lowly under his breath as he caught the shorts and pulled them on. When he was done he looked up into Emmett's amused eyes.

"How long do I have before he comes after me with a machete?"

_He,_ of course, being Edward.

"A dull wooden spoon actually." Emmett corrected. "And for the moment, you are actually fairly safe. But you know how it is with you werewolves, the future really isn't _that_ clear."

"You're an asshole."

Emmett's grin became even wider. It was not on many occasions that one may witness a werewolf who is scared shitless. And the sight was glorious.

"I believe I sense a bit of fear within you, young one."

Jacob gave the vampire a dirty look, a dark undertone in his voice. "Edward threatened to castrate me and feed me my testicles. And I'm fairly certain he meant it."

"You know," Emmett agreed, happily, "so do I."

"Thanks." Jacob said dryly. "You're a real pal. Really supportive."

"So…" Emmett prompted, barely containing his excitement, "what _did_ Nessie put into your head this time?"

Previous thoughts that had been pushed into Jacob's mind had been mildly explicit. Nothing too graphic, but definitely nothing a father (cough...Edward) would want a man to think about doing his daughter. Jacob had already explained to Emmett (after a fair amount of bribing on Emmett's part) that Nessie had pushed various verbal and mental thoughts into Jacob's mind. Visions of them lip-locked in compromising positions, as well as some verbal cues that came directly out of trashy romance novels.

(When Edward threatened the removal of Jacob's finger for a phrase in which a woman's genitals were referred to as a succulent peach, there had been slightly insulted look upon the werewolf's face. Jacob had later said to Emmett, hiding out once more in the trees. "You would think Edward would give me a little more credit than that.")

Jacob let a low dejected sigh.

"Not this time."

"What?"

Emmett's smile faltered slightly, not completely understanding. So he figured he may as well elaborate. "You know the reason my brother wants to feed you your balls. What did he hear? What did Nessie push into your mind?"

Jacob lowered his head. "Nessie didn't put anything in my head. At least not today."

Connections started to form in Emmett's mind and he did not like the conclusion that they were leading to. "What?"

Jacob seemed reluctant to continue. "The thoughts Edward heard were mine. Nessie was on the opposite side of the room. And unless her gift has developed I'm fairly certain she has to be touching me to push a thought into my head."

"But I thought…"

"No," Jacob answered. "Those thoughts were all me."

Suddenly Emmett felt an overwhelming desire to rip Jacob's heart out of his chest. So it was something of a surprise to both men when they found Emmett's hand was clenched around Jacob's throat in the attempt to squeeze all the air from his lungs.

"What were you thinking about my niece, dog?" Emmett hissed down at him.

Jacob tried to say something but was largely unsuccessful have only so much air at his disposal.

Though it was not easy, seeing as how he was considering to do a favor for Edward, Emmett finally let go of Jacob and pushed him to the ground.

As Jacob crouched on the ground trying to catch his breath Emmett glared down at him.

"To think that I actually defended you! What kind of thoughts were you having about my niece, you filthy mutt?"

Admittedly, Emmett really should not have been so upset. He had spoke frequently to Jacob about things that Nessie had pushed into his mind. While many of those things had been far less than innocent, they had been funny. Funny because Nessie was naive, she was young, she was impressionable, and eventually, she would grow out of it. But Jacob having these thoughts was an entirely different matter and Emmett was not sure if he could make the connection as to why Nessie thinking something was so much different.

Jacob coughed but stood tall, leveling his gaze with Emmett. "Nessie took her shirt off in front of me. I wasn't exactly in a position to control my thoughts."

Emmett, despite his perfect hearing, thought for a moment that he had misheard the other man. "She what?"

Jacob took a deep breath. "Her shirt – she took it off."

Emmett certainly was not expecting to hear that.

"Why?" Emmett growled suspiciously.

The werewolf shook his head. "I don't have a damn clue. But I sure as hell was not prepared for it. We were talking. Then just out of nowhere."

"Do you have any idea of what you just said and how lame it sounds?"

"I know. But I'm telling the truth."

Emmett stepped aggressively toward the darker man. "Out of nowhere, hmm? Pretty damn doubtful. What were you talking to my niece about?"

Jacob pursed his lips into a pensive line. "I told Nessie that I was accepted to Harvard law. I don't think it would be fair to say I did much of any talking."

Comprehension dawned on Emmett's face. Jacob was extremely intelligent. When everything with the Volturri had calmed down, Jacob had got his GED and went to a choice college. His intelligence was not so much rational as it was intuitive (an animistic instinct as one of his professors termed it) and he excelled, particularly in pre-law. He graduated with high honors and his intelligence combined with his Native American heritage made him more than attractive to the top law schools in the nation.

"She was not happy then?"

"No."

"That still doesn't explain why she would take her shirt off."

"I told her that I was leaving again."

Emmett raised a doubtful brow. "So she took her shirt off?"

It sounded even more ridiculous coming out of his mouth.

Jacob shrugged. "She got upset. Demanded that I stay and that if I didn't then she would get me in trouble."

Nessie, though being one of the most intelligent and curious people Emmett had ever known, could be ridiculously juvenile.

"And she did." Emmett stated, watching Jacob's face closely, "She got my brother to threaten to cut off your balls."

Jacob nodded. "Good to her word."

Emmett frowned deeper, considering Jacob's words. "So what were you thinking that pissed Edward off so much?"

"Just what I told you." Jacob clarified. "I thought, holy shit, Nessie does not have her shirt on anymore. It was about that time that Edward busted through the door and began pounding the shit out of me. He must have heard our argument and was waiting right outside the door."

"Wait, that was it? You didn't think anything else."

"Didn't have time to think about much more than trying to get Edward off me."

Emmett raised an eyebrow; his amusement coming back in full force. Leave it to Edward to be a little bit more than evasive when it came to protecting his daughter. "No shit?"

Jacob nodded. "No shit."

Suddenly a thought caught up to Emmett that gave him pause. "Nessie had her shirt on when everybody else came in."

"If I remember correctly, she is just as fast as any of us."

Emmett nodded. He trusted Jacob. He trusted what the werewolf said was true. That being so, Nessie's actions completely disturbed him.

Jacob continued. "I still don't completely know what provoked her to do it though, at least the whole taking off the shirt thing. I know she was upset and I know she was trying to get back at me. But is it just me, or has Nessie been a little aggressive lately?"

Emmett raised an eyebrow. "Aggressive?"

The werewolf became suddenly very uncomfortable. "Like... um... she is coming_ on_ to me... rather hard."

Emmett laughed. "It took you this long to figure out that my niece is pursuing you? Jesus, and I thought I was dense."

Jacob's cheeks turned a dark red. He began to stutter. "I mean... it's more than that. It's like... well... she seems to be doing things not in private but always while Edward is in hearing range."

That made quite a bit of sense to Emmett. "I wouldn't doubt it."

Jacob raised a questioning eyebrow. "Why do you say that?"

"Well…" Emmett began awkwardly, "Edward has been more than a little protective these last few years. Nessie is lucky if she can get out of the house to go shopping with Esme or Alice. Lately Nessie has been doing just about anything she can to provoke him."

"So she is rebelling?"

"Pretty much. Sounds like you just been caught in the crossfire. Nessie might be trying to hit two birds with one stone. Trying to get you interested in her while managing to piss off Edward. Personal or not, what is really going has to do with the tension between her and her father. Unfortunately for you, your getting in trouble and will most likely be blamed for any wrong Nessie does."

Jacob frowned, obviously not liking what he was hearing. "Why would Edward do that? He can't control everything she does. I thought he would have figured that much out by now."

Emmett agreed. But what people should have figured out and what they have figured out are usually two different things.

"He did the exact same thing to Bella. I know you remember that."

"Because he is afraid some guy is going to look at her the wrong way?" Jacob sounded unconvinced.

"You realize," Emmett started slowly, "he is not just going to beat any random guy up for looking at Nessie the wrong way."

Jacob let out a bark like laugh, more bitter than amused. "Just me."

"Exactly."

It was pretty uncommon for Emmett to have such a serious expression on his face and it made Jacob pause.

"Why are you giving me that look?"

Emmett let out a low sigh. "It's the imprinting that is starting to get to Edward."

"My imprinting is old news." Jacob waved off, but his face remained partially intrigued.

"It was old news when my niece still looked like a little girl, Jacob. She does not look like a little girl anymore. You need to think about that."

Jacob blinked, absorbing the vampire's words.

"I have." He answered gravely. "Many times."

"And?"

"I don't know what you want me to say, Emmett. I'm in a unique situation that is going to come with its difficulties. Nessie is not a normal girl to any standard. You're right, she is not a little girl any more, at least in appearance. And when I walked through the door I was not expecting to her to look like she does now. I knew she would look older, but I did not expect her appearance to affect me like it did."

"So it does … um… affect you?"

The last thing Emmett wanted to talk about was how a man become aroused by his niece. No matter how he approached it, it was still an unbelievably awkward thing to talk about. Emmett understood imprinting was a little like fate. (Fate being used in a very loose term.) Something Jacob could not control despite his better judgement. This helped little. No matter how close Emmett was with Jacob, the thought of a _dog_ being with his niece was enough to make Emmett want to kill something. It was a little messed up in Emmett's mind that Jacob had been their when Nessie was born and in many respects had helped raised her only to one day probably marry her.

"The way she used to look compared to the way she looks now? Yeah, it definitely does."

"Are you…ah," Emmett fidgeted, "attracted to her like… um… that?" As strange and screwed up as the imprinting was to Emmett, it was apart of his family's lives now. He would have to deal with it one way or another. It was not practical to kill Jacob and diplomacy only went so far.

"Honestly, more than I thought I would be."

It was the answer Emmett dreaded, but he had prepared himself for it.

"You know Edward is going to do everything he can to stop you from taking his daughter away from him."

"Oh," Jacob nodded, folding his arms across his chest, "I'm fully aware of that. Always have been. Had a taste of it when he was trying to fight me for Bella. But ultimately I will only fight if Nessie wants me. Edward has nothing to worry about as long as Nessie does not think of me in the same way."

Some of the things that came out of Jacob's mouth sounded so much like Edward sometimes that Emmett had to remind himself who he was really talking to. The personalities of his brother and the werewolf were alike in many respects. Emmett also knew he could never tell either of them that.

Jacob had been gone for just long enough that Emmett was fairly certain he did not understand the gravity of his words. Nessie loved her father, of that there was no doubt. However, she was growing up even if Edward was not quite ready for it. Nessie would want anybody that could free her from her father's overprotective eye. Jacob would be better placed than most to provide her this. Not to mention the whole imprinting ordeal. Nessie was young and rebellious and knew of her father's particular dislike for Jacob. Despite the peace they had made between each other years ago, some feelings never completely go away.

"You have a fight in front of you."

Jacob sighed. "I figured as much."

Emmett shifted, uncomfortable with his next question. "Does Nessie know about the… imprinting?"

"I haven't told her and I'm guessing nobody else has either by your question."

The vampire shook his head. "Nope."

"Well when the times comes we will have to deal with it."

Emmett was fairly certain that time was coming much sooner than either of them thought.

Emmett nodded absently, his mind moving to something else. "Um... Jacob?"

"Yeah?"

"Have you, well... you know... been with anybody... like another girl?"

Emmett suspected, but didn't know for sure, that Jacob was about as innocent as Nessie when it came to relationships. And by Jacob's reaction to his words, Emmett knew that he was right.

Jacob blushed and began to fidget like a fourteen year old boy. "You're getting a little personal don't you think?"

Emmett gave the werewolf a hard look.

Jacob relented. "Um... no."

"Have you ever kissed another girl?"

"You mean besides Bella?"

Emmett had forgotten about that. This made the imprinting thing, if at all possible, even more awkward than it was before. Jacob kissing some random female would have qualified as drama but by no means would it create the kind of drama associated with kissing Nessie's mother. Unfortunately, Nessie was nowhere near as laid back as Bella and had Edward's tendency to blow things out of proportion.

"Um... yeah." Emmett stammered out.

Jacob scratched the back of his head. "No."

These werewolves were strange to say the least. "Haven't you ever even considered dating another girl?"

"After the imprint," Jacob said, "no."

"So it would be safe to say that you have never had _any kind_ of sex before then, right?"

Jacob's entire face turned a dark red.

Emmett let out a low groan. Was it really his lot in existence to explain sex to supernatural virgins?

The vampire looked at the blushing werewolf and decided that maybe this time he should really just stay out of it. He did not want to know how the dogs _did it. _Besides there were other defenders, fiercer than he, who would defend Nessie whether she wanted or needed the protection or not.

"When you attempt to ... um... get with Nessie Edward is going to kill you." Emmett stated matter of factly.

The werewolf needed to know this much at least.

As Jacob's face become intensely uncomfortable, Emmett added, just for good measure, forcing the smile away from his lips, "But at least you won't die a virgin."

-_fin-

* * *

_

_AN: Hope you enjoyed. R&R. Unless there is some other inspiring requests. This shall be the last part. ; )_

_

* * *

_


End file.
